Damaran
Damarans were an ethnic group of humans that were prominent in Damara, within the Bloodstone Lands, as well as several other regions in the Cold Lands and northeastern Faerûn as a whole. They were descendants from the integration of the Nars, Rashemi and Sossrim tribes that were scattered following the fall of Netheril, along with their migrating Chondathan cousins. They also made up large portions of the northern and north-eastern realms of Impiltur, Thesk and the Vast. Description Ethnic Damarans were of average height and build for humans, with skin tones that ranged from fair to tawny. Their hair was usually brown or black, and their eye color varied widely, though brown was most common. Those who lived south of the Earthfast Mountains tended to more closely resemble Chondathans, while those from Vaasa appeared more like the Sossrim people. Culture Lawfulness was prominent in nations with large Damaran populations, with the exception of Aglarond, with its significant elven influence, the Vast, whose population leaned on the Chondathan side, and the city of Telflamm, home to its Shadowmasters. Save for these exceptions, those who were seen as having scrupulous morals were often shunned from Damaran-centric societies. In contrast to their strong morality, or perhaps as a result of it, Damarans were seen as a proud and stubborn folk. While many individual Damarans have taken up their culture's passion for adventure, hearkening to their generational struggle to reclaim the Easting Reach from the demons of Narfell, they have, as a whole largely stayed put in the same region of Faerûn. Those that stayed in their ancestral home often chose lives as farmers, lumberers or miners. Adventuring was more popular among Damaran youths, especially those of noble birth. Taking a few years to explore the realms and possibly claim new lands for their family's holdings was seen as a rite of passage to prove their worth in regards to their familial inheritance. These expeditions were often sponsored by the benevolent churches that were prevalent throughout the Easting Reach. This tradition has dated back centuries before the Era of Upheaval. Outlook They tended to view life as a series of challenges that had to be overcome. Trust and respect were never freely given, but earned, and life was meant to be spent in the services of a greater good. The history of their people was never revered and nobles were not placed upon a golden pedestal; rather, the failures of their forebears served as lessons against the hubris of unchecked power. True heroism and self-sacrifice was held in the highest regard among the Damaran people. People were judged by their actions rather than their birth, as was common within other cultures. Religion The church was central in the lives of the Damaran people, and as such they tended to live a disciplined lifestyle, with stark sense of morality. Many people eschewed personal gain in favor of dedication to one of the deities popular in the northeast, such as Ilmater in Damara, or Chauntea. Despite the prominence of faith in the lives of the Damaran people, there was no universally-shared religion. While religious fervor and passion were greatly admired, Damarans were largely regarded by their individual code of conduct. Magic As a whole, Damarans had a strong affinity for divine magic and many chose the priestly life. Those that studied the arcane arts largely preferred spells from the abjuration and divination schools of magic. Few of their people were born with inherent sorcerous abilities, though those that did could likely trace their bloodline back to ancient Narfell. Relationships Damarans held close ties with their Chondathan cousins and the two ethnic groups were often well-integrated into each others' societies. They maintained longstanding trade agreements with the Turami, whom they viewed as economic allies. The Rashemi and Nars were tolerated, if not viewed with slight disdain, and Vaasans were seen as unholy demon-worshippers responsible for the Bloodstone Wars. The Damaran people also held strong ties with the shield dwarves of the northeast and viewed halflings and gnomes in a similarly favorable light. Generally speaking, they were highly suspicious of elves, half-elves and half-orcs and were averse towards the drow. Due to their historical conflict with the demonic remnants of ancient Narfell, Damarans were outwardly hostile towards tieflings. By the same token, fire genasi were treated in a similar manner, as their mere existence was associated with the much-maligned Red Wizards of Thay. Animals Dogs and horses were heavily favored among the Damaran people. Many canines were bred as working dogs that pulled sleds, herded livestock and aided in hunting. In addition to a variety of horse breeds, griffons were employed as a more exotic variety of mount. History The Damaran people were descended from the Netherese of Low Netheril, whose empire collapsed in the 4 century before Dale Reckoning. Over time, the intermingling of the Nar, Rashemi, Chondathan and Sossrim peoples combined together, creating the Damaran ethnic group. Their culture evolved with heavy influence from Chondathan immigrants and dwarven merchants. Appendix References Connections Category:Damarans Category:Ethnicities Category:Humans Category:Races